Buried Truths
by angelsinstead
Summary: Todd becomes the prime suspect in a series of gruesome murders.   Did Todd really commit the murders or is some sort of supernatural force at work?   Are Todd, his wife, and his children safe from the evil that has returned to haunt him?
1. An Introduction

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This movie fic is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This fic was also inspired by the movie/book "Dark Half" by Stephen King. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~Llanview, Pennsylvania - 1984~*~

Thirteen-year-old Todd Manning spent the majority of his time in his bedroom typing over the old-fashioned typewriter his mother Barbara Manning had bought for her son at a yard sale. It was his life's ambition to become an accomplished writer. One day he hoped to become famous for his books. He spent hour upon hour writing his violent-themed tales. His mother was impressed with his writing, but she never knew the extent of the blood shed Todd liked to pour into all the pages.

Todd kept a set of glossy black pencils on his desk at all times. One day as he was typing away upon his latest story, Todd heard strange noises. It sounded like a crowd of birds had flocked right outside his window. With the sparrows screeching in his brain, Todd reached for a pencil from the nearby coffee mug. With a shaking hand, he scribbled words upon a piece of paper. "The Sparrows are Flying," he had scrawled. He dropped the pencil onto the paper and climbed into his bed, his aching head clutched in his hands.

The next day as Todd was waiting outside for the school bus, he collapsed. He was rushed to the hospital where Dr. Wolek showed Todd's mother the X-rays that had been taken of Todd's skull. "As you can see, we've discovered a mass in Todd's brain which must be removed," explained Dr. Larry Wolek to Barbara Manning.

"What sort of mass is it, Doctor?" Barbara asked fearfully.

"It's a tumor, Mrs. Manning. But it looks as though we caught it in time. Todd should be just fine," the doctor tried to reassure her.

The next day, Todd was taken in for brain surgery. As he lay upon the operating table with a portion of his skull removed, the doctors searched for the tumor. The exploratory surgery revealed that the "mass" within Todd's brain was not an ordinary tumor. A nurse looking on fainted when a malformed eyeball came into view amongst Todd's brain tissue. What was revealed was actually parts of a tiny fetus consisting of one eye, two teeth, fingernails, and a part of a nostril. "Ohhh my God, I have heard of this, but I have never actually seen it!" gasped the attending doctor.

"It's called Vanishing Twin Syndrome," Dr. Wolek explained as he removed the tissue from Todd's identical twin that had been absorbed by Todd's body when Todd and his identical twin brother had been developing in utero. "Todd's mother was actually carrying identical twins, but one did not survive. Todd's body absorbed the fetus of his twin, and the tissue which remained was collected in Todd's brain cavity. Vanishing Twins Syndrome actually happens in one out of every eight twin pregnancies. This condition is also known as Parasitic Twins."

"That's the grossest thing I've ever seen," said the young nurse whom had fainted as she rose to her feet. She had to step out of the operating room to get some fresh air. As she stood at a window in the nurse's station she saw a sight in which she'd never forget. Thousands of sparrows had swarmed the hospital in thick black clouds. They tapped at the windows with their wings while giving frantic, high-pitched shrieks.

"What in the world is it?" the nurse asked the nun who stood at her side.

The nun crossed herself and said a hurried prayer. It looked like something out of the 1963 horror movie, The Birds. "I don't know, but something evil lurks nearby. I can feel it," answered the nun.

The young nurse wrapped her arms around herself, feeling frightened by what she had just seen. Never in her life had she witnessed anything as gruesome as what had been revealed lurking in the teenager, Todd Manning's brain. As the doctors finished Todd's operation and closed his skull, they collected the tissues of his twin in a specimen jar. "I wonder what his parents will say," remarked Dr. Wolek as he prepared to send the tissues off to the laboratory for further testing.

"I suppose they will be surprised to find out that their son had a twin," said the assisting doctor.

"Yeah, I wonder what they would have named him," Dr. Wolek pondered.

Three days later, Todd's parents held a small ceremony for Todd's twin within the Llansing Cemetery. They didn't mention this to Todd who was still recovering in the hospital from his surgery. In fact no one knew about Todd's twin brother but the hospital staff and the cemetery caretaker by the name of Vimal Patel. "This is highly irregular, to bury human remains without a proper casket or a headstone," Vimal protested as the tiny box was lowered into the earth.

"We own the plot so I don't see how it matters," snapped Peter Manning, Todd's father.

Vimal just shook his head, walking away from the scene. He had been the caretaker of Llansing Cemetery for many years and never before had anyone asked to bury the remains of a family member under such circumstances. He was a superstitious man, so he stood at a distance, chanting words he hoped would ward off evil spirits. As the last words fell from his lips, a flock of sparrows crossed overhead.


	2. Rest in Pieces

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This movie fic is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This fic was also inspired by the movie/book "Dark Half" by Stephen King. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~Llanview, Pennsylvania - 1997~*~

Thirteen years had passed since Todd's brain surgery. He was now a young man and a fairly successful writer. In addition to writing novels, he spent his days teaching a creative writing class at Llanview University. He had married Marty Saybrooke, and they were proud parents of beautiful twin children who were almost a year old. One day after class, Todd was approached by Rick Powers, a filmmaker from New York City.

"Would you autograph my book?" asked Rick holding up a novel written by 'Victor Pete.'

"I would," answered Todd as he laid eyes upon the book. "But I didn't write that."

"I know you did," said Rick with a little laugh. "YOU'RE Victor Pete. I've got you all figured out."

"Maybe you better step into my office," Todd said with a heavy sigh.

A little later, Rick Powers started to explain himself to Todd who had taken a seat behind his desk in his office at the university. "I've got you all figured out. 'Victor Pete' is the pseudonym you use to write novels of violence and horror. Your other novels of a calmer nature are written using your own name Todd Manning," Rick revealed. "I know EVERYTHING and I demand that you give me 20,000 dollars to keep my mouth shut."

Todd picked up the book Rick had asked to him to autograph, turning it over to examine it. "What makes you think I am this 'Victor Pete' guy?" Todd questioned.

"I have my sources," Rick said with a little snort. "Now are you going to give me the money or do I need to let the whole world know of your little secret?"

Todd picked up a pen, opened the book and began scrawling onto the front cover. "What are you doing?" Rick demanded.

"I am autographing your book," Todd answered as he tossed the pen aside. He took the book and threw it quickly at Rick who caught it just before it crashed into his chest. Rick looked terrified out of his mind for a moment.

"You'll be hearing from me," Todd stated with a growl.

"Don't keep me waiting," Rick insisted.

"I won't, you little rat," Todd said under his breath.

~*~o~*~

Todd arrived home to find Marty in the nursery with their son and daugher. The twins had just awakened from their nap. "How's my girl?" Todd asked as he grabbed Marty in his arms.

"I'm great," she told him as a smile came to her face. "How was your day?"

He turned her around in his embrace and gently kissed her lips. "It sucked," he responded as he looked into her bright blue eyes. "Let's change the twins and I'll tell you all about it."

Marty lifted Kayler out of his crib and carried him over to the changing table. She lay him down as he reached for his toes and started playing with them. She smiled at her son as she reached for a diaper. Meanwhile, Todd lifted Kyndel into his arms. He snuggled her close and carried her over to the other changing table. As they changed the babies, Todd started telling Marty about his day.

"A filmmaker from New York is trying to blackmail me. A little rat by the name of Rick Powers," Todd stated as he removed his daughter's wet diaper.

"Blackmail you? What does he got on you to blackmail you, Todd?" asked Marty as she was changing her son.

"He had one of my books. One that I had written under name of 'Victor Pete,'" Todd explained as he placed a clean diaper on his daughter's bottom. "He says he's going to the press if I don't give him 20,000 dollars to shut him up."

Marty frowned. "I know you don't want anyone to know you write novels of a violent nature, but I think maybe it's time you let the world know the truth. Maybe it's time everyone knew about your dual identity so we can get rid of this guy who's blackmailing you."

"Either that or I send 'Victor Pete' out to take care of him," Todd said with a laugh. "You know what Victor would do to him, don't ya, Marty?"

Marty stared at Todd, shaking her head. She felt uneasy when he talked about Victor as though he were alive and an actual person. It was something Todd did quite often, and it always gave Marty the creeps.

"Victor would take a straight razor and slice out the rat's ugly little tongue. Then he would to take his teeny-tiny pecker and shove it deeply into his mouth. That would teach the rat not to talk so much, don't ya think?"

"Todd, that's awful. Please don't talk that way in front of the babies," Marty insisted as she finished changing Kayler and lifted him into her arms.

"It's okay, baby. That isn't what *I* would do," he assured her as he finished dressing his daughter and cuddled her against his chest. "I was just telling you what Victor would do."

Marty just shook her head. Todd's description had reminded her of his violent past and the crimes he had commited. Seeing her downcast expression, Todd cornered her against the wall. He gently caressed her cheek as their gazes locked. "Hey, it's okay," he spoke to her in a velvet whisper. "We'll talk about this later, after we have dinner... after the twins go to bed."

"Alright," Marty replied. "I better check on dinner."

She escaped him quickly and headed downstairs. Todd followed after her, their daughter in his arms.

Later, after they'd had dinner and put the little ones to bed, they cuddled on the couch. Todd kissed her neck as he tried to get her to relax. "Do you think it will work when I release the truth to the press?" he asked her.

"Yes, I really think it will. After the truth is known, Rick Powers won't have anything he can use to blackmail you. Then you can finally lay your pseudonym to rest."

Todd didn't look too happy about it; saying good-bye to his alter-ego. Afterall, Victor seemed like an important part of him. Marty, however, thought differently.

"Todd, we need to talk about it," she told him quietly.

"Talk about what?" he asked.

"You... how you become when you are writing for Victor. You're like a different person... and it scares me," she stated in a trembling voice. "It reminds me of... the past."

He tensed in her embrace as he came so close to thrusting her aside. "What? I haven't raped anyone lately," he spoke in a fierce growl.

When she heard those words, she stared at him in shock. "I can't believe you just said that," she breathed.

"Marty, I haven't been drinking. I haven't touched drugs in years. So there's no reason for you to worry," he said with a dark scowl upon his face.

"I have plenty of reason to worry," she said as she reached out, tracing the scar that lined his cheek. "I don't want to lose the man I love... again."

"You aren't going to lose me, Marty. Everything's going to be fine," he said as he pulled her closer and tenderly kissed the top of her head. "We'll lay 'Victor Pete' to rest... once and for all."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, babe, this will all be over soon. We're going to have our lives back," he promised as he crushed her closer.

~*~o~*~

Not even a week later, Todd and Marty had brought together a small group of reporters and photographers to the cemetery in Llansing, Pennsylvania. In the empty plot next to his mother's grave, Todd had them set up a fake tombstone bearing the name of 'Victor Pete.' "May he rest in peace," Todd said with a grin as he and Marty were photographed at the gravesite.

"Or pieces," Todd whispered into Marty's ear.

A chill went down Marty's spine at Todd words, but she just tried to smile and act nonchalant for the camera. Soon the photo session was over and Todd insisted he take the photographer, Clint Buchanan and the reporter, Bobby Ford out to his lakehouse where he liked to write his novels as 'Victor Pete.' He showed them the windowless attic bedroom where he spent hour upon hour writing his violent-themed horror novels under Victor's name.

"This is fascinating," said Bobby as he jotted everything Todd said down into his little notebook. "Tell us all about how your writing style differs from that of your alter-ego."

Todd picked up the coffee mug at his desk, showing Bobby Ford his set of glossy black pencils. "When I write for Victor, I use one of these babies. One day I was just sitting here at my desk, typing away upon this old clunker typewriter my mother got me at a yard sale years ago, when I reached over and grabbed one of these pencils. That's when Victor Pete decided he wanted to come to life. He wanted to write something of a very violent nature. His specialty is murder. He loves making people SUFFER," Todd stated with a little laugh.

"Wow, you talk about him as though he is a real person," Bobby said as he stared at Todd with wide eyes.

"Maybe he is," Todd said mysteriously as Marty listened on from the doorway.

"Bullshit," Bobby uttered under his breath.

"What's that?" Todd asked, a hint of anger within his tone. "You don't believe me, huh? Well, you might just reget that. If he finds out you're mocking him, he might just hunt you down. He'll beat the holy SHIT out of you. That is if you're lucky..."

"Todd," Marty spoke up as she entered the room.

Bobby Ford stood at Todd's side, looking like a scared little girl. "I gotta go now. Thanks for the interview," said Bobby as he quickly left. He needed a drink now. Something REALLY strong. His thirst for alcohol was intense as he and Clint Buchanan left the lake house together.

"Todd, why did you scare that poor man?" Marty questioned.

"I didn't like his attitude," responded Todd with a heavy sigh as he put his mug full of glossy black pencils away.

Marty stared at the pencils with a look of displeasure upon her face. "I guess you won't be needing those anymore."

"I'll never get rid of them, Marty. I won't be writing for Victor... but he's still a part of me."

"I know, Todd. And that's what scares me," Marty admitted.

"You're scared of me?" he asked her, pulling her close and tenderly caressing her hair.

"Not of you, but of the man you become when you are writing for Victor."

"Victor's gone now, baby. It's just you and me," Todd reassured her. Sadly, Todd couldn't have been more wrong.


	3. And it Begins

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This movie fic is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This fic was also inspired by the movie/book "Dark Half" by Stephen King. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

About a week after Todd had publically laid to rest his alter-ego, Vimal Patel stumbled across something deeply disturbing in the cemetery. The earth next to Barbara Manning's grave had been torn asunder. It looked as though something had clawed it's way out of the ground. Freaking out at the sight of a gaping hole, Vimal placed a phone call to Llansing police officer John McBain. "I need a cop over here! It's an emergency!" he cried out urgently.

John arrived and stared down at the huge man-sized hole at the gravesite. "You know what this means, don't you?" Vimal asked.

"No, what's it mean?" asked John.

"Something dug itself out of that grave."

"There's no grave there."

"This is the plot of the Manning family. Last week Todd Manning set up a fake burial here in this very same spot. You saw the magazine article, didn't you?" Vimal asked.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, that's where Todd Manning 'buried' Victor Pete. Looks like he got out..."

"That's crazy," said John as he looked down at the torn earth. "No one was really buried in the plot."

Vimal shuddered, remembering something that had occurred in the cemetery 13 years ago. He had hated it at the time, but he hadn't been able to stop it. "Someone's going to die..." Vimal spoke in warning. "Mark my words."

John just shook his head in disbelief. The crime rate in Llansing was close to zilch. Other than the usual petty crimes, Llansing was a quiet and peaceful place to live and raise a family. Unbeknownst to John, that was all about to change.

~*~o~*~

Later that night, Clint Buchanan was driving in his pick-up truck a couple of miles outside of Llansing. As usual, he was extremely drunk and swerving along the road. Even in his intoxicated state, he could see someone standing at the road side.

"Is that...? I'll be damned if that doesn't look like..." he spoke as he pressed his foot down on the brake.

Since he recognized the hitchhiker, he pulled over along the road side. He rolled down the window on the passenger's side, peering out into the almost-darkness. "Hey, you need a ride?" he called out.

There was no answer, prompting Clint to stick his head further out the window and look toward the back-end of the truck. Suddenly strong arms grabbed him, tugging him forcefully from the vehicle. There was a distinct ripping noise when Clint's prostetic leg tore away from his body. It dangled from the edge of the window as the hitchhiker drug a stunned Clint away into the darkness.

~*~o~*~

Hours later, Detective John McBain was called to the scene of the crime. Clint's badly beaten body had been tossed in a ditch along the side of the road. There was dried blood caking his face along with assorted bruises all over the old man's body. He looked like he had been beaten savagely with a baseball bat. "Poor old man didn't stand a chance," John said with a heavy sigh while he examined the old man's body. "I can't believe that asshole took his prostetic leg."

"They didn't take it," said Brody Lovett, one of the other officers. He raised up a large evidence bag containing the battered leg. "That's what they used to beat him with."

"Where's his truck?" asked McBain.

"Don't know, but when we find it, maybe we'll get some answers."

"I hope so. No one deserves to die that way," John responded. "Clint was just an old drunk photographer. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I know," Brody agreed. "I hope we find this guy and fast."

~*~o~*~

Todd and Marty were cuddling on the couch just after getting the twins to bed. Kayler and Kyndel were becoming more active and the wild twins had worn their parents out. Today Kyndel had learned how to climb the staircase. Her active twin had quickly followed after her. The babies had gotten half-way up the staircase before their parents found them. "They scare me to death, you know," Marty said to Todd as he pressed his face into her long blond curls, inhaling her sweet scent.

Todd chuckled, nibbling her ear. "Are you too worn out to give your husband some much-needed lovin'?" he teased her.

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?" she asked him breathlessly.

Todd reached for a breast and gently squeezed the firm globe until her nipple hardened. To his great disappointment, the doorbell suddenly rang. "Damnit!" Todd cursed. "I'm sexually frustrated."

"Poor baby. I promise I'll take care of you later," Marty told him with a grin as she stood up and hurried to answer the door.

"It's freakin late. I wonder who it could be..." Todd said as he followed after her.

Marty opened the door to see John McBain staring back at her. "John? What are you doing here?" Marty asked as shock settled on her features.

Llansing was a neighboring town, so what had brought John to Llanview? She knew him well considering they had briefly dated when Todd had been in prison. Because of her past with John, Todd's possessive side swiftly surfaced. Todd came over to the doorway, glaring at John as he wondered what the cop wanted with his wife.

"I need to speak to your husband," John answered Marty. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, but what's this about?" Marty asked as she stepped aside to let John enter and address Todd.

"Where were you last night?" John questioned Todd.

"On the flight back from New York City," Todd responded with an annoyed frown. "I had an important business meeting with my publicists, Aubrey and Cutter Wentworth. Why? What's this about?"

"Do you have anyone who can vouch for your whereabouts?"

"No, I don't. Again- what's this about?"

"Clint Buchanan, the photographer was killed last night near Llansing..."

"Really? What does that have to do with me? I haven't been in Llansing for almost a week."

"John, why are you questioning Todd?" Marty asked nervously.

"Because a witness saw him at the scene of the crime."

"Impossible," responded Todd as he crosssed his arms over his chest.

"A man was seen along the side of the road. He was described as about your build with semi-long hair and a scar on his face."

"So?" Todd prompted.

"Your bloody fingerprints were found in Clint's Buchanan's abandoned truck. We matched the prints to those in your criminal file. You were there, Manning."

"Check the flight records. I couldn't possibly be in two places at once. Stop trying to frame me for a crime I did not commit."

"You can bet I will check the flight records. I'm on to you, Manning. We're gonna be watching your every move. As soon as we have enough evidence, I am busting your ass," John threatened.

"If you're so sure, why don't you arrest me now?"

"Because of Marty," said John as he lay his gaze upon Todd's beautiful wife. "She believes in you and she always has."

"Don't hurt her," John growled as he stared into Todd's eyes.

"Leave Marty out of this..." Todd grumbled as his fists clenched with rage. How he hated John McBain.

"I'm doing you a favor, Manning, by not hauling your ass into jail. Remember that," John said before he left.

Todd closed the door behind him. "Can you believe that?" Todd asked with exhasperation, turning to look at Marty. "That asshole actually believes I killed Clint Buchanan..."

Marty looked at Todd, taking a small step back from him as she nibbled her lower lip with nervousness. "You couldn't possibly have...?"

"Don't tell me you doubt me, too, Marty?" Todd asked as he scrutinized her.

"You were on the flight back from New York City. There's no way you could have..."

"You're right, babe. And why would I wanna kill him? The only one I wanna pulverize is that ugly little rat, Rick Powers. But we know he's safe in his little bed in New York City," Todd chuckled. As he spoke he drew Marty into his arms and felt a shudder quickly pass through her body.

"Why do you always have to talk like that, Todd? It scares me when your violent streak rears it's ugly head..."

"Right now my horny streak is coming forth," he stated as he lifted her easily into his embrace and started carrying her up the staircase.

"You made a promise to me earlier..." he reminded as he nibbled her neck. "And you better believe I intend to collect..."  
> <p>


	4. The Sparrows are Flying Again

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This movie fic is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This fic was also inspired by the movie/book "Dark Half" by Stephen King. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

"Rick Powers is dead," stated John McBain as he stood in Marty and Todd's living room.

"What happened to him?" Todd asked, although he really didn't even have to ask. He was fairly certain that Rick Powers had suffered a fate similar to that of Clint Buchanan. The question was 'how' and not 'what'?

"He was found dead in his New York City apartment and the words 'The Sparrows are Flying Again' had been written in his blood at the scene of the crime," John replied. "Your fingerprints were discovered all over the scene of the crime smeared in the victim's blood. I think you know a great deal more about these murders than you are letting on. Did you pay Mr. Powers a little visit when you were in New York?"

"No, I did not," Todd denied as he sunk down in the nearest chair and clutched his forehead. A terrible ache shot through his head, along with the fearsome sounds of screeching sparrows. Lately, his old headaches had returned with a vengeance, and they were just like the headaches that had plagued him when he was thirteen years old, just before his brain surgery.

"Todd, are you okay?" Marty asked as she lay a hand upon his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Marty," he tried to reassure her, but she knew him too well. Something was definitely causing him intense discomfort.

Todd looked up at John with a pained expression. "Exactly how did Powers die again?" he questioned.

"His tongue had been cut out of his mouth with a straight razor. And his penis had been severed from his body and shoved down his throat," John explained.

A gasp came from Marty's lips. That had been exactly what Todd had predicted Victor Pete would do with Rick Powers if he ever got his hands on him. As she visibly paled, John scrutinized her.

"Something bothering you, Marty? Do you know something?" he demanded.

"No, I don't know anything at all. I just hope they catch whoever's doing this before anyone else gets hurt. I can't believe someone is trying to frame Todd."

"Really? Someone's trying to frame him?" John said as he didn't look at all convinced. "He knows too much... and his fingerprints were found at BOTH crimes."

John glared at Todd. "I am watching you, Manning. I have police officers right outside your house. You won't be able to go ANYWHERE without being followed. When you go to work, they'll follow you. If you go to the grocery store, they'll follow you there, too. I know you're involved in this, and as soon as we get enough evidence to haul your ass in, you're going to jail. Got that?" John quipped.

Todd probably would have spouted off a retort, but his head hurt too much. "Marty, please show our friendly neighborhood cop to the door," Todd said as he closed his eyes and sunk back into his chair.

~*~o~*~

After Marty had said a terse good-bye to Detective John McBain and showed him to the door, she walked back into the livingroom only to find that Todd was not there. "Todd?" she called out, but he didn't answer her.

She headed upstairs and found him in his study. He was seated at his desk, his head in his hands. He was obviously distressed and in a great deal of pain.

"Todd, are you alright? Do you need me to call the doctor?" she offered.

"No, baby. I'll be fine. It's just those damn headaches again... like the ones I had when I was a kid, before I got that brain tumor removed," he told her. "Right now I think we have worse things to worry about than my stupid headaches."

"Who do you think committed those murders?" she blurted out. She was afraid to ask, because she dreaded Todd's answer. She hated to think that her husband, the man she loved, could possibly be linked to two grisly homicides.

"I don't want to say, because it would upset you. I don't want you afraid of me, Marty."

"Todd, we don't keep secrets from each other. Not after everything we've been through," she insisted.

"Alright, you want the truth?" he said as he had finally lost his patience. "I'll tell you the truth. I think Victor Pete is doing this. I think that somehow he's become embodied and he's taking revenge because I no longer write for him... I had him killed off..."

"And you know what, Marty? I'm scared to death. Because my greatest fear is that he could hurt you... or one of the babies."

"Todd, don't talk like that. He's not real. He's just a pseudonym. He never was real... and he can't commit a murder."

"Come here, baby," Todd coaxed, holding out a piece of paper so she could see the writing on it. She saw Todd's handwriting, along with the scribblings of another written over Todd's words.

"What's this?" she asked in confusion as she looked at it.

"It's the latest rough draft of my current novel. Page 122. I was working on it last night when a headache struck me. It was so bad that I blacked out. When I woke up, I had one of those glossy black pencils in my hand, the kind that Victor Pete liked to use when writing his novels. Read what it says on the paper, Marty. 'The Sparrows are Flying Again.' That's what McBain said they found written in blood at Rick Powers's apartment. Powers was killed in the EXACT same way I predicted Victor would kill him. This isn't a coincidence. Not when my fingerprints were found at the scene of both crimes."

With a shaking hand, Marty dropped the paper, visibly upset. "Todd, you need to go see the doctor. You may have another tumor..."

"I'm not going to see the doctor," Todd responded. "I'll be fine. It's you I worry about... you and the kids."

She moved around the desk and situated herself into Todd's arms. "I'm worried about you, too," she whispered. "I love you, Todd. So much. And I just can't lose you again..."


	5. A Haunting Dream

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This movie fic is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This fic was also inspired by the movie/book "Dark Half" by Stephen King. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

At the New York City apartment of publicist Aubrey Wenthworth, she was being paid a little visit by Todd Manning's alter-ego. She had been just about to enter the door, her hands full of shopping bags, when she was slashed across the face with a straight razor and drug inside her apartment by her long blond hair. "No! Nooo!" she cried out as her feet skidded across the carpet.

Her blood soaked the floor as her attacker forced her over toward the sofa. He plopped her down on it's surface, a strong hand entangled into her hair. "Be quiet, Sissy!" he growled. "Or I'll have to cut ya again!"

"No, no... please don't cut me!" she sobbed as blood already gushed from the gaping wound upon her face.

He only laughed, clearly pleased with her fearful reaction. "You're gonna make a little phone call," he said as he handed her the telephone.

"Wh-who am I calling?" she asked in a whimper.

"I think Todd Manning has to hear from you. Especially since you were so damn happy that he killed off Victor Pete," he sneered. "You never liked me, did you?"

Looking up into his face, she saw a reflection of Todd, but it wasn't really him. There was something dark, sinister, and evil lurking in that face. It was so horrid that she had to look away. Who was this man?

"Yeah, you know who I am, don't ya?" he mocked. "Now get to dialing... or I am gonna have to cut your pretty little face again. Get ya all carved up. Just like a jack-o-lantern on Halloween!"

Aubrey sobbed when he threatened her with that blade again. It was already soaked with her blood. With shaking fingers, she dialed Todd's number. It rang and rang as she quivered fearfully.

"Wh- what do you want me to say to him?"

"Tell him Victor Pete is coming for him... and everyone he loves!" he said in a fierce growl.

The phone rang a couple more times, then the answering machine picked up. "Hello, you have reached the Manning and Saybrooke residence. We are changing diapers and unable to come to the phone right now. If you leave your message after the beep, we'll call you as soon as we get the twins down for nap," Todd's voice rang out.

The beep sounded, and Aubrey left her message. "Todd, it's Aubrey, your publicist. There's this bad man here... and he said to tell you he's coming for you.. and everyone you love. Please help me. He's going to kill me!" Aubrey cried out. Before she could say another word, Todd's alter-ego had slit her throat.

~*~o~*~

Meanwhile, Todd and Marty were in the middle of giving the twins a bath when the telephone rang. "I should get that," Todd told Marty.

"Let the answering machine pick up," Marty encouraged him. "We'll call whoever it is back after we finish bathing the babies."

Todd knelt down at the edge of the bathtub, washing his son's baby-fine hair. He gently poured water on the baby's tiny head, then soaped his little body. After Kayler was entirely clean, Todd lifted him out of the bath and wrapped him in a soft bath towel. "One baby, clean and fresh," Todd said as he kissed his son's cheek.

Meanwhile Marty was bathing Kyndel who sat at the front of the tub. Kyndel splashed in the water, giggling softly as her mommy washed her hair. Soon Kyndel was as sweet-smelling as her brother. Marty withdrew Kyndel from the bath, cuddling her little daughter in her arms.

"They're growing so much," Marty said to Todd. "I can't believe they'll soon be a year old."

Todd and Marty walked into the nursery to diaper and dress the twins for bed. Both squirmed on the changing tables as their parents put them into their pajamas. "Good night, little man," Todd said to his son as he placed him into the crib.

He then went over to Kyndel's crib. He looked down at his blue-eyed baby girl. "Good night, sweet pea," he said to his daughter.

Marty said good-night to both the twins, then they left the room. "Ready for bed?" she asked Todd as she tugged on his hand.

"I suppose," he said as he gave her a kiss. "I guess we'll listen to the answering machine in the morning."

Todd picked Marty up into his arms as he was eager to get his wife into bed. After they got settled in the comfort of their king-sized bed, Marty whispered to Todd, "No headache tonight?"

"No headache," he answered with a grin. "Does this mean you're gonna try to seduce me?"

Marty gave him a provactive smile. "It has been days since we made love..." she informed him.

"Yeah, but we have had a lot going on...such as John McBain always coming by and accusing me of..."

"Let's not talk about that, Todd. I want you. I want you to make sweet love to me," Marty told him.

"How much do you want me?" Todd asked as he slid a hand under her nightie to discover she wasn't wearing any panties. Marty let out a tiny gasp as Todd's fingers located her slick folds.

"That much..." she answered as he started to stroke her clit.

"Mmmmm yeah... you're definitely hot and wet. Is this all for me?"

"It's all for you," she responded as he sunk two fingers deep inside. "There's no one else I want. Just you, Todd."

Todd sunk his fingers deep inside her, stretching her with his repeated downward thrusts. "Come for me, babe," he encouraged. "Cum all over my fingers..."

"Ohhh yes! Todd!" she cried out, cumming hard with his encouragement.

Todd smiled triumpantly as her warm juices spilled all over his hand. "I wanna fuck you now," he growled, withdrawing his cock from his boxers and rolling over on top of her. Marty moaned, feeling his throbbing erection enter her moist channel which was still quivering from her orgasm.

"Ohhh yeah... so tight and fuckin wet..." Todd growled as he began to pound deep and hard inside her.

"Todd!" she screamed as their bed began to shake with the power of his fierce thrusts.

"Cum for me, baby. Cum again!" he urged her.

She pressed her breasts against his chest as she let out a strangled scream, climaxing fiercely. Todd too reached an orgasm, spilling himself into her creamy depths. In the afterglow of their passion, he crushed her close in his embrace.

"I love you so much, baby. Don't ever forget that. You never will, won't you?" he asked as he stared down into her beautiful face.

Marty shuddered as Todd was still deeply embedded within her. They were One. "Todd, don't talk that way..." she said sadly as it seemed he were saying good-bye to her. "I love you, too. And everything will be alright."

She reached up to kiss him and as he crushed her close, he prayed that she was right. He didn't want Victor Pete to come between them. And he prayed his alter-ego would not hurt anyone else. Later, as he drifted off to sleep in Marty's arms, he had a sudden frightening thought. Victor wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. His other half wanted his life. And that meant that Todd had to die.

~*~o~*~

As he lay in Marty's embrace, Todd was swept away into the land of dreams. He pulled up at the lake house, noticing that Victor Pete's black Mercedez was parked right outside. Marty and the babies were in danger; Todd could feel it.

Victor had taken the babies and Marty from him, and Todd knew he had to find them before it was too late. He had to save them before Victor hurt them. "Marty!" Todd called out, walking up the front door and throwing it open.

He stepped inside the entryway, seeing a fire burning in the hearth. The flames rose up, burning his eyes in the hot, orange glow as he walked closer. He could hear music playing from somewhere within the house. The longing refrain of Elvis's "Are You Lonesome Tonight" played as Todd searched for the woman he loved and his children. A crystal vase set upon the table, holding a bouquet of pink and red flowers. As Todd passed, the vase shattered as splintered pieces of glass and wilting flowers tumbled to the floor.

"Marty!" Todd cried out urgently.

As he rounded the corner and stepped into the study, Todd's foot came into contact with something soft. He looked down to see his daughter's little pink diaper bag with cuddly teddybears embroidered into the fabric. "Kyndell! Kayler!" Todd exclaimed, his fear and worry increasing.

Victor was here... and he had his wife and children. No one was safe until he destroyed his alter-ego, once and for all!

"Hello, Todd. Glad you could join us!"

Todd turned swiftly, seeing Victor Pete standing near the fireplace, a gleaming straight razor in his hand. Marty was tied up in a chair beside him, tears streaking her pale face. "Todd, don't come any closer. It's a trap!" Marty called out to him.

"Let her go!" Todd bellowed, running toward the man who threatened his wife.

"Stay away, Todd," his alter-ego quipped. "I'm going to make her mine now. I'm gonna have to rape her."

"Noooo!" Todd exclaimed, running toward Marty with the fierce need to protect her.

Right as he got within a few steps of her, Victor's hand slashed out, slicing deep into Marty's exposed throat. As her blood spilled forth, Todd let out a strangled scream. In that moment, her beautiful face shattered to reveal that of a skeleton. As Todd screamed in agony, Victor Pete's sadistic laughter rang out within his ears.


	6. Everything That's Mine

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This movie fic is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This fic was also inspired by the movie/book "Dark Half" by Stephen King. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

The next morning John McBain showed up at Todd and Marty's house bright and early. "Why are you here again?" Todd asked when he pulled the door open.

"I'm here to inform you of the latest murder," John stated.

Todd frowned. "What happened?" he asked.

"Your publicist, Aubrey Wentworth was murdered in her apartment last evening," explained John. "Where you were last night?"

"He was with me," Marty spoke up as she walked down the stairs to join Todd and John in the entryway. "Todd never left the house. Just ask your officers outside. We had dinner, gave the babies a bath, then we went to bed."

"I already asked the officers guarding the house. No one saw you leave," John revealed as he spoke to Todd. "But once again, your fingerprints were found at the scene of the crime. All the evidence points to you in these murders."

"But I can't be in two places at once now, can I?" Todd reminded. "It couldn't have been me."

"Someone from this house spoke to the murder victim on the phone last night. Phone records indicate that Ms. Wentworth made a call to this residence right before she was killed," said John.

"The answering machine!" Marty gasped. "We got a call last night, but we haven't had a chance to listen to it yet."

"I can't believe that Aubrey is dead," Todd spoke in a voice of regret as he walked over toward the answering machine. He pushed the button so the last recorded message played. Aubrey's voice spoke loud and clear.

*Todd, it's Aubrey, your publicist. There's this bad man here... and he said to tell you he's coming for you... and everyone you love. Please help me. He's going to kill me!* Aubrey cried out over the answering machine.

"Good lord!" John gasped.

But the message was far from over. Another voice spoke on the answering machine after Aubrey's. *Todd, this is Victor Pete. You know what I want... and I better get it. SOON! Or your sexy little wife's gonna get it. And you know what I am gonna give her, don't you?* came the sinister voice of Todd's alter-ego, followed by his freakish, wicked laughter.

Marty grabbed onto Todd when she heard the message, feeling incredibly weak in the knees. The voice on the answering machine had sounded like Todd, but it couldn't have been; he had been with her. She knew Todd was innocent, but how could all the evidence be pointing to him, including the voice on the answering machine which was nearly identical to his?

"I won't let him hurt you, Marty," Todd promised as he pulled her closer and tried to reassure her.

"Manning, others are going to die if you don't open your mouth and tell me EVERYTHING you know!" John insisted.

"I have told you everything I know; you just didn't listen. Victor Pete commited these murders."

"He's fictional, just like the characters in your books. He's not a real person. He never was."

"You're wrong," Todd said in a growl. "He's becoming stronger... and he's going to kill again."

~*~That Same Night~*~

Bobby Ford was extremely drunk after a night of partying and womanizing. He was whistling a merry tune as he walked toward his apartment. The hallway was nearly dark as he was coming in quite late as usual. He was standing outside his apartment door, fumbling for his keys when he heard his cell phone ring. He brought the phone to his ear to hear one of his many women on the line. "Hey babe," she said to him. "When can we meet up for a little fun?"

Bobby chuckled. "Why don't you come over now?" he asked in a slurred voice.

"You're drunk?"

"I'm always drunk," he responded with a laugh.

"I'll take a raincheck then. Sleep it off and call me when you're sober," she said as she hung up on him.

He ended the call and resumed fishing for his keys in his pocket. He didn't get far when he felt an arm wrap itself around his waist.

"Who's there?" he asked as the turned around to face the scariest-looking man he'd ever laid eyes on. He had a hook-shaped scar on his cheek just like Todd Manning's, but in those eyes there was an evil glimmer which chilled him to the bone.

"Who are you?" Ford cried out.

"Your worst nightmare," Victor bit out. "So, you're the drunken skunk that didn't believe in me, right?"

As Ford trembled in fear, Victor grabbed his cell phone out of his clammy hand. "You're gonna pay for that," he hissed as he shoved his straight razor into Ford's face.

~*~The Next Morning~*~

Todd had insisted he go to the university to teach his classes, so Marty was home alone with the twins. Several officers were right outside, guarding the house. When the phone rang, Marty hesitated to answer it. After a couple of rings, she picked it up. "Who is this?" she asked when she heard a man breathing on the other line.

"Hey, baby, it's me. Don't you recognize me?" he asked in a sexy, dangerous voice. Marty almost dropped the phone. It sounded like Todd, yet it wasn't. Her eyes got huge as her whole body trembled. She knew it was HIM.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm the man who's going to make all your sexy fantasies come true. Like the one where I tie you up and fuck you!" he sneered.

Tears filled Marty's eyes. "Wh-what do you want? Why are you calling here?"

"I've got a message for TODD," he said in a hiss. "Tell him I slit Bobby Ford's throat, and I'm going after his publisher, Cutter Wentworth next. Tell him that if he doesn't comply with my wishes, I will kill EVERYONE he loves, including those cute, cuddly little twins of his!"

"No! Ohhh God! Please don't hurt my babies!" Marty sobbed.

"Don't worry, sweet cheeks. I have 'other' plans for you! I'm gonna save you for last!" he said with a chuckle.

Suddenly the line went dead. Marty hung up the phone with a shaking hand. She immediately called John McBain as she tearfully told him everything.

~*~o~*~

True to his word, Victor Pete arrived at Cutter Wentworth's New York apartment. "Is anyone home?" he called out as he let himself in. He laughed about how easy it was to enter, considering someone had carelessly left the door unlocked. Cutter was in a state of mourning. His ex, Aubrey had been brutally murdered by the killer. He didn't know he was next.

Victor walked into the kitchen to see Cutter sitting at the table, sobbing into his bowl of oatmeal. Cutter never knew what hit him. Suddenly a trail of red spayed into the oatmeal. Cutter slumped over, his blood gurgling forth from the deep wound that had been sliced into his jugular vein.

"Sorry about that," Victor chuckled. "Didn't mean to ruin your breakfast."

Just then Victor looked up, seeing two window washers on a scaffold. Their mouths were wide open in shock. He hadn't known there were witnesses to the murder. Now he was going to have to kill again!

After he had killed both window washers in a gruesome manner, Victor was tired. He washed his straight razor in the sink and went to look at his decomposing face in the mirror. It would appear he was dying. He had to force Todd to start writing those violent books again under his name or his embodiment would fade away. He'd be nothing, just like the rotting corpses in the cemetery. How could he convince Todd to see things HIS way? He'd been trying so hard to frighten Todd into writing a novel under the penname of Victor Pete, but Todd had refused to cooperate.

"It's time I showed Toddy-Boy who's boss!" Victor grumbled.

~*~o~*~

In the late afternoon, Todd was dozing off in his office at the university. It was time for him to get back home to Marty and the twins, but he was far too exhausted. He felt like a heavy weight was pressing down on both of his shoulders. Slumping in his chair, he felt something evil and sinister taking over his body. As a sparrow hovered outside the window, tapping against the glass, Victor Pete forced his way into Todd's body.

Todd's alter-ego took over, grabbing a pencil out of the coffee mug in the corner of Todd's desk. He began scribbling on a piece of paper. *Seven are dead. Seven are dead,* he wrote over and over again. *The Sparrows are Flying Again.*

The words became more jumbled as the handwritting overtook the page. *Tie her up and FUCK her!* Victor Pete forced Todd to write.

"No, I won't let you HAVE her!" Todd suddenly screamed. He got control of his hand again, but only for a second. He reached over with his other hand, trying to take the pencil from the evil entity which tried to overtake his body. Victor Pete stabbed the sharp point of the pencil deep into the back of Todd's hand.

As pain tore through his flesh, Todd let out a scream. In the same instant, Victor Pete was gone and so was the tiny sparrow that had been crashing itself against the window pane. Todd looked down at his hand that was dripping blood all over the page. He wrapped it up in a strip of cloth and stood up quickly from his desk.

*I gotta get home to Marty and twins,* he was thinking. *They could be in danger.*

He arrived home a few minutes later to find his house swarming with cops. "What's going on here?" Todd demanded as he saw Marty standing in the entryway with John McBain.

John looked up from the tracing device he had been placing on the phone. "There's been four more murders," John answered. John went on to explain how the photographer, Bobby Ford had been murdered, along with Todd's publisher, Cutter Wentworth, and a couple of window washers at scene of the second crime.

"I didn't do it," Todd insisted. "I've been at the university all day. You can check with your officers."

"My officers followed you to work and we know where you were every second," John stated. "Marty got a phone call from the killer."

"Ohhh my God. Baby, what did he say?" Todd asked as he swept her into his arms.

"He said he's going to hurt me... and the twins," she said fearfully. "He said if you don't do as he wishes, everyone you love will pay the consequences."

"Damnit!" Todd growled. He felt so helpless because Victor Pete was overtaking his life. There must be a way to defeat him, but how?

"Listen, Marty. I got cops surrounding this house. There's no way he's getting in, do you understand me?" John tried to reassure her.

Tears fell from Marty's eyes. "Are you sure, John? He can't hurt my babies?" she asked sorrowfully.

"Your babies are safe, Marty," John promised her.

"Thank you," she said as she went into his arms for a hug.

Todd groaned, upset to see his wife in John's embrace. If there was any comforting to be done, he would do it. "I'll take care of things. Get out of my house, McBain."

John looked up and scowled at Todd. "What happened to your hand, Manning?" John asked him.

"I accidentally stabbed it with my pencil," Todd said with shrug. "Are you leaving now? I'd like to talk with MY wife."

"I am going, but I want you to call me right away if you see or hear anything from this guy," John insisted.

"You'll be the first to know," Todd said as quickly ushered Detective McBain out the door.

After John had left, Todd went to Marty's side. He gently kissed her and caressed her hair. "I'm sorry he scared you, babe," he murmured as he pulled her closer.

"Todd, what really happened to your hand?" she questioned him.

"I told you. I stabbed it with my pencil."

She looked at him quickly and announced she was going to get the first aid kit. She wanted to care for his bleeding wound. As she gently tended to his injury, Todd began to relax. Her touch soothed him. All he wanted was to carry her to bed and make sweet love to her.

"What did Victor say to you on the phone?" he prompted her.

"He told me he was going to tie me to the bed and fuck me," she told him bluntly.

"I'll kill him!" Todd said in a growl.

"Then you'll kill a part of yourself," she stated.

She looked at his wound and then stared into his eyes. "He did this... didn't he?" she said knowingly.

"Yes, he wants to take over everything that's mine... even my own body," Todd warned her.

"We can't let him do that."

"No, I have to find a way to stop him," Todd agreed.


	7. The Darker Half

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This movie fic is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This fic was also inspired by the movie/book "Dark Half" by Stephen King. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

Todd knew that time was running out. Victor Pete was getting desperate, and Todd needed some sort of ammunition to destroy the evil overtaking his life. After leaving the university, Todd drove to Llansing to visit Dr. Wolek, the doctor who had performed his brain surgery when he had been thirteen years old and a tumor had been extracted from his brain. He hoped Dr. Wolek could help him, considering the strange sounds of the sparrows had started troubling him just before the mass had been removed. Since his headaches had returned along with blackouts, he knew it must all tie in together somehow.

*I sure hope Dr. Wolek can help me,* Todd was thinking as he stepped into the medical clinic.

He waited a few minutes in the waiting room, then was directed to an exam room where Dr. Wolek began questioning him about his health. "How are you feeling, Todd?" Dr. Wolek asked. "It's hard to believe it's been thirteen years since we preformed your brain surgery. It doesn't seem like all that long ago."

"That's what I came to see you about, Doc," said Todd. "I have been having those headaches again. Sometimes I hear that strange sound, like millions of sparrows. And a few times I completely blacked out."

Doctor Wolek came forward to shine a light in Todd's eyes as he began examining his patient. "Has anything else strange been going on?" Dr. Wolek asked.

"I think that's strange enough," Todd said with a heavy sigh. "Just be straight with me, Doc. You were there when I underwent surgery. What exactly did you find?"

"What we found was no ordinary brain tumor, Todd," explained. "We discovered an underdeveloped fetus in your brain- your identical twin."

"How can that be?" Todd asked.

"Something went wrong in the development and your body absorbed that of your twin. We found an eye, part of a nostril, and a tooth," Dr. Wolek explained. "Your parents were greatly upset when they found out. They insisted the body of your twin have a proper burial. They buried the fetus in the cemetery within your family plot."

Todd's eyes widened. *In the same place we 'buried' Victor Pete,* he thought.

"Your mother even insisted your twin brother be given a name. She named him Victor Peter Manning," Dr. Wolek revealed.

"My God!" Todd gasped.

"The strangest thing happened on the day of your surgery, too. I'll never forget it. Thousands of sparrows showed up right outside the hospital," Larry stated. "It looked like something straight out of a horror movie."

Todd sat on the exam table, in a deep state of shock from all he had just heard. "Todd, are you okay?" Larry asked him.

"My head hurts," Todd groaned as he clutched his forehead.

"I'll go get the nurse. I think we need to run some tests," said Dr. Wolek. "Wait here, and I'll be right back."

Larry walked into his office and picked up the phone. He was paging the nurse when a dark shadow walked up behind him. "You cut me out like a piece of meat... now I'll cut you," proclaimed an evil voice. A moment later Dr. Wolek lay on the floor, his body twitching as blood spewed from his throat.

Todd continued to wait in the exam room, but Dr. Wolek did not return. Although he continued to have pain in his forehead, he managed to rise to his feet. "Dr. Wolek?" Todd called out as he walked into the nearby office.

"No!" Todd gasped, seeing Dr. Wolek lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

A quick glance out the window showed Victor Pete driving away from the scene of the crime in his Mercedez. "Damnit!" Todd groaned. Once again, Victor Pete was getting away with another murder, and if Todd didn't get out of there fast, he was certain to be arrested in connection to the crime.

Before he fled, Todd rushed to the phone. Seconds later, he had Marty on the line. "Marty, you gotta take the babies and get out of the house!" Todd warned her. "It's not safe. You need to take the twins and hide somewhere."

"Todd, what's going on?" Marty demanded.

"Just listen to me, Marty. He's coming for you. I can feel it. You and the twins are in danger," Todd insisted. "Go somewhere safe... and no matter what happens, don't tell me where you're going, because I am certain he'll know."

"I'm scared," Marty told him.

"I know, baby. Just take the twins and get away as fast as you can. Promise me!"

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too," he said before he ended the call.

~*~o~*~

Minutes later, Todd was on his way to Llanview. He was driving like a crazy man in his urgency to get to home so he could protect Marty and the twins. He knew that's where his alter-ego was headed. He could feel it. They were twins, and they were connected, even though Victor Pete was the darker half. He knew that if Victor Pete got to them first, his wife and children might be harmed.

*Please let her get to safety,* Todd was thinking as he ran a stop sign. *If Victor Pete gets to her first, I might lose her forever.*

~*~o~*~

Meanwhile, Marty was tossing the twins' diaper bags into the backseat of the car. They were both fussy as she had awakened them abruptly from their naps and strapped them hurriedly into their car seats. She had nearly tripped in her haste to leave. "What do we have here?" a voice spoke as a man wrapped his steely arms around her waist. Marty looked up to see HIS eyes.

"No! Noooo!" she cried as she tried to twist away from his brutal grip.

"Long time no see, Marty," he said in his dark, sexy tone. "I really missed ya. Did you miss me?"

"Leave me alone!" Marty screamed as she tried to slap him.

Where were those police officers who were supposed to watching the house? Why weren't they helping her? She didn't know that Victor Pete had killed both of them. They were both dead in their police car across the street.

"What's the matter, sweet cheeks?" Victor Pete taunted her. "Don't tell me you're not in the mood to PLAY?"

"You play with Todd often enough. Now it's time you played a little bit with me!"

He grabbed her in his arms and drug her over to his car. She fought and screamed as he tossed her into his vehicle. She tried to escape him, but he tied her hands and locked the door. Then he returned to her car and retrieved the babies. He brought them back to his vehicle, along with their car seats and diaper bags. As soon as the twins were secure in the car, he jumped behind the wheel. "Let's get this show on the road. We got a lot of time to make up for, darlin', you and me," he said as he leered at Marty.

"Please let me go. Pl-please don't hurt my babies," Marty pleaded.

"I love it when you beg, Marty. It makes me hot," he laughed lewdly as he reached over and grabbed her cell phone from her purse.

"I think it's time to place little call to Todd," he said as he pushed the required buttons.

Seconds later, Todd answered the call, thinking it was Marty phoning him. "Did you get somewhere safe?" Todd asked.

He was only a few miles outside of Llanview. He hoped Marty was far from the premises. Even though he had told her to find place of safety, he was overcome with a sense of dread. Marty wasn't safe. Todd could FEEL it.

"Marty, can't come to the phone right now," Victor Pete said with a sinister chuckle. "She's sort of tied up at the moment."

"What have you done with her, you asshole?" Todd screamed into the phone.

"She's with me now. And if you don't meet me at the summer lake house and begin writing again under my name, I will kill both of the cute and cuddly little twins," Victor threatened.

"I'll meet you there," Todd responded. "Just don't hurt Marty and the babies!"

"You better get there fast, Todd. Because I am gonna have myself a little fun with Marty," Victor Pete stated as he glanced over at the frightened woman sitting tied up in the seat next to him. "She's been begging for it!"


	8. Truths Revealed

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This movie fic is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This fic was also inspired by the movie/book "Dark Half" by Stephen King. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

Todd's tires screeched to a halt as he pulled into his former college professor's driveway and slammed his foot down on the brake. He exited the car and knocked urgently on Delphina's door. "Todd!" Delphina gasped, seeing the look on his face. He looked as though the demon's of hell were chasing after him. Actually, he felt as though a demon from hell had taken his wife and children. He just had to save them, but he didn't know how.

"I need your help, Delphina," Todd said pleadingly.

"Come in," Delphina stated. "I will help any way that I can."

As he stood there pacing in her living room, Todd told Delphina everything, knowing that she would believe him and she wouldn't think he was crazy. After all, his old friend was known for being psychic and believing in the supernatural. She was the one person who would truly understand and might have some words of wisdom to help him save Marty and the babies from Victor Pete.

After Todd has spilled his guts, telling Delphina every single detail about his alter-ego and all the horrible crimes he had committed, Delphina looked deep into Todd's eyes. "His embodiment is a direct result of you encouraging his violent writings. In order to defeat him, you must contront him. But you must be very careful. One of you will ultimately die. Both of you cannot live," Delphina warned Todd.

"What do the sparrows mean? They always show up when he tries to overtake my body."

"The sparrows are the conduits of the bringers of life and death. They can either help you or take you to the other side," Delphina explained.

"Or they could do the same for Victor Pete," Todd concluded.

"Exactly."

"I need to get to the lake house right away. I need to save my family," Todd said as he thanked Delphina for all her help.

"Be careful, Todd. Don't let him take your life. Stay strong," Delphina encouraged him.

"I will," Todd promised as he prepared to fight his dark-side. He HAD to be strong. He had to save the woman he loved and their children.

~*~o~*~

Victor Pete drug Marty inside the lake house and forced her to strip down to her bra and panties. He told her that if she didn't do everything he said, he'd hurt the twins. Marty would have done anything to protect her babies.

"I'll do it," Marty said sorrowfully. "Just don't hurt Kayler and Kyndel."

"Would you do anything for them?" Victor Pete asked as he watched her undress.

"Yes, anything..."

Victor eyed her beautiful body as she stood there in her sexy lace bra and silk panties. An erection started forming in his pants. "Todd always gets to have all the fun... and I haven't got to fuck you in such a long time," Victor groaned.

Marty's eyes widened. What the hell was he talking about? She'd never been with him.

"Ohhh babe, don't tell me you have forgotten all the fun we had the night of the Spring Fling? You don't think Todd would really tie you up and force himself on you now, do you?" Victor Pete said with a harsh laugh. "No, he wouldn't. That was ME. You know Todd would never let Zach and Powell touch your sexy little body. Me on the other hand, I get off on sharing my women with my GOOD friends."

"Ohhh my God," Marty gasped as tears shone in her eyes. Victor Pete had committed that ugly crime and had let Todd take the rap for it when they'd been in college. Because Todd's mind was fragmented and he had been experiencing blackouts, he hadn't known that his dark-half had taken over that terrible night, forcing himself on the woman he loved. Marty felt sick knowing that Todd hadn't really hurt her. This horrible beast, his alter-ego had been the one who had committed that brutal and violent act.

Marty's eyes dashed towards the door. She had to get out of the lakehouse and make it out to the car. The twins were still out there, strapped into their carseats. She had to escape this madman and get the babies to safety, but Victor Pete grabbed her before she could run away. He ran his rough caresses up and down her half-naked body and pushed her down in a chair. He tied her up in it as he leered at her lustfully.

"Todd's so lucky that he has a sexy little thing like you he can fuck whenever the mood strikes him. He doesn't like to share... so I am just gonna take what I want. And I want you, sweet cheeks. I want your pretty little mouth wrapped around my big, hard cock," he told her.

"No! Noooo!" Marty sobbed as tears rushed down her cheeks. Where was Todd? Why wasn't he here to save her?

"You want the cute and cuddly little twins to be alright, don't ya, Marty?" Victor Pete taunted her. "You'd do anything for them... right?"

Marty nodded her head as the tears continued to fall. She was so scared he was going to rape her. Again.

"I am going to go out and get the kiddies from the car now. Don't you go anywhere," he said with an evil laugh.

A few minutes later, Victor Pete came in, carrying both the twins and their diaper bags. He dropped Kyndel's bag to the floor as he shifted the squirming babies in his arms. The twins were groggy as they had been sleeping soundly in the car. "What cute litte spawn you have here, Marty. Which one would you like me to kill first?" Victor Pete said as he walked precariously close to the roaring fireplace while holding the twins in his arms.

"Please... PLEASE don't hurt them," Marty pleaded.

"They're going into their playpen for awhile so I can have a little fun with Mommy," Victor Pete stated as he crossed the room. He placed the twins in the nearby playpen on the other side of the room. Kyndel yawned as her brother started playing with some of their toys.

Victor Pete approached Marty, a smirk on his face. She stared at him in disgust. His flesh was rotting away. It was being held together by numerous bandages.

"Tell me, Marty. Did you breastfeed those cute and cuddly little twins?" he asked her as he withdrew his swtichblade from his pocket and began to cut away her bra. The thin fabric gave way to his dangerous blade, leaving her breasts bare to his lustful gaze.

"Don't touch me... or Todd will kill you!"

"Todd can't destroy me, Marty... or we'll both die," Victor stated with a hateful laugh. "He's going to share you with me. You're mine just as much as you're his."

"I'll never be yours. You're like a rotting zombie. Your flesh is sloughing off," Marty told him in disgust.

"Shut up, bitch!" Victor Pete growled as he gave her a painful slap across her cheek. "It's time for you to suck my big, throbbing cock."

He stood in front of her, unzipping his pants as she stared at him in horror. "I hope your cock doesn't fall off like the flesh is falling off your face," she said to him in a taunting voice.

"You're going to be sorry when I stuff your mouth with it," Victor Pete sneered when he freed his erection.  
> <p>


	9. What Never Should Have Been

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This movie fic is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This fic was also inspired by the movie/book "Dark Half" by Stephen King. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

Todd arrived at the summer lake house to find Victor's black Mercedez parked in the driveway. The door was unlocked, so he stepped inside as visions of his haunting dream assaulted him. When he entered he could hear the music of Elvis's hit "Are You Lonesome Tonight" playing from somewhere within the house. It was too much like his dream, and Todd was terrified. Were Marty and the babies alright? Had Victor hurt them? Although Todd wanted to believe that they were fine, deep inside he KNEW the danger that they faced. Victor Pete would stop at nothing until he got what it was he wanted.

Todd's eyes caught on the crystal vase which sat on the table that contained the pink and red flowers. It too was just like his dream. As his worry for his family became even stronger, Todd cried out Marty's name. He then rounded the corner into the study, his foot coming into contact with something soft. It was Kyndel's pink diaper bag, just like in his dream.

"Ohhh God!" he gasped as he began crying out the names of the twins. His eyes swept the room, hoping for a glimpse of his family. He saw Marty tied up in a chair next to the fireplace. He started to walk toward her, but a booming voice made him pause.

"Hello, Todd. Glad you could join us!"

Todd's gaze shifted to see Victor standing between Marty and the fireplace, a gleaming straight-razor poised to strike. Marty begged Todd not to come any closer. "It's a trap!" she warned.

Remembering his dream, Todd did not approach. He didn't want to give Victor reason to attack her. Instead, he tried talking to his alter-ego. "Victor, you don't want to do this. You don't want to hurt Marty or the twins," Todd spoke as he did everything in his power to keep his voice steady.

"You interrupted me before I could force my cock into your wife's pretty little mouth," Victor said in a low growl. "I am not too pleased about that."

"You have to set Marty free. She has nothing to do with this. Let her and the twins go. This is just between you and me."

"If you come any closer, Todd... I'm going kill the twins," Victor warned. He closed the straight razor, pocketed it, then walked over to the playpen and peered inside.

"Which one should I play with first?" he spoke with a sinister laugh.

"Ohhh please! Don't hurt them!" Marty cried out.

Todd watched in horror as Victor reached out and took Kayler from the playpen. As Todd crossed the distance toward the playpen, he heard Victor Pete say, "Why don't we take the cute and cuddly twins upstairs for some 'play-time' and we can negotiate?"

"Alright," Todd said as he reached into the playpen for Kyndel. He cuddled his little girl against his chest as he inhaled her sweet baby scent. Like Marty, Todd would do anything to protect his children. Glancing over at the woman he loved who was tied up in the chair, Todd felt powerless to protect his family. It would take every ounce of his strength to defeat Victor Pete... and he knew he might die in the process.

"I love you, Marty," Todd called out to her, knowing it might be the last time he ever got to say those words.

"Todd, I love you, too. Please don't do anything stupid," she begged him.

"Enough with the sentiments!" Victor Pete growled. "Let's go upstairs!"

Todd had no choice but to follow his evil dark-half up the stairs to the windowless attic room where he had spent countless hours writing violent novels under his psuedonym of Victor Pete. They entered the room and Victor quickly locked the door. He stood between Todd and the door as he held Kayler awkwardly in his arms.

"Start writing a book! Make it full of violence and bloodshed... just like I like it!" Victor Pete demanded.

Todd gently set Kyndel down on the floor. He took a seat at his desk as he reached for one of the gloosy black pencils. "What should the book be about?" Todd questioned his alter-ego as he tried to stall for time. He began looking around for a pad of paper, even though he knew exactly where the extra paper was stored.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one with the brilliant, creative mind!"

"Well, you're the one who's the violent murderer. You have all the experience," Todd pointed out as he continued to pretend like he could not find the paper.

"Shut the fuck up! Find the paper! Start writing," Victor Pete grumbled as little Kayler reached out and started tugging on his bandages that were trying to hold his decomposing face together.

"You little shit!" Victor screamed at Kayler, angrily putting him down next to his sister. "Hurry up, Todd... or I am going to do some serious damage to these annoying little brats!"

Fearing for the twins safety, Todd had no choice but to locate the pad of paper and begin writing. As Victor stood over his shoulder, directing him, Todd started a violent thriller novel. "We need a title," Todd said to Victor Pete.

"Forget the title. Just start writing!" Victor Pete insisted. "I am falling apart here!"

It was true; bits of Victor's flesh hung from his face, making him look both sinister and gruesome. Todd knew if he started writing, Victor's body would rejuvenate. He'd become more powerful, and Todd would eventually weaken. With every word written using the penname of Victor Pete, the evil would flourish. Knowing he couldn't let that happen, Todd decided he had to stop writing the novel and face his alter-ego head-on.

Todd dropped the pencil down onto the paper. "I can't do this," he said.

"You'll do it or the twins and Marty will die."

"You're the one that will die," Todd uttered as he turned suddenly and exerted his fist into Victor's face. The twins sat on the floor, watching as their father initiated a fist-fight. Todd and Victor Pete continued to punch each other violently, but Todd had the upperhand due to Victor's weakened state.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Marty was doing everything in her power to get free of the chair. Although she was tied, she managed to move the chair closer to the fireplace. She had to get free to protect her family. Todd and the babies were upstairs with that madman.

Suddenly the room became almost completely dark. Then came a strange screeching noise as millions of sparrows had decended upon the house. "What the hell?" Marty muttered as the door burst open and in rushed John McBain. He slammed the door behind him as the birds attempted to fly inside, their black-tipped wings fluttering as they hovered outside all the windows.

"John?" Marty gasped.

"Marty, are you okay?" John asked as he ran over to her and untied her from the chair.

Marty stood up, rubbing her bruised wrists as John took off his jacket. "Here, cover up with this," he said as he couldn't help but get an eyeful of her nakedness.

Hurriedly, Marty put the jacket on. "How did you know where to find us?" Marty asked.

"When I found the officers guarding the house dead in their policecar, I realized you were in danger. I had a feeling that the killer might take you here."

"We gotta get upstairs. He has Todd and the babies!" Marty told him urgently.

"What's with all the sparrows outside?" John questioned.

Marty didn't answer as she ran toward the staircase. John followed after her as the house trembled with the impact of the sparrows landing upon the roof. With their tiny beaks, they began to peck repeatedly at the wood. They were here to collect one of the writers. It was time to take one of the two back.

~*~o~*~

"You take over. You write the violent stuff better than me," Todd insisted as he handed his alter-ego a glossy black pencil.

"Fine! I'd do it then!" Victor growled as he grabbed the pencil from Todd and began frantically writing. In the meantime, the walls were getting thinner as tiny little holes were forced into the wood. The sparrows were swarming the house. They wanted inside. They would not leave until they collected one of the two that hadn't been meant to live.

Todd rushed over to the babies, taking them into his arms to soothe them as they whimpered. They seemed unsettled by all that had transpired. "It's gonna be alright," he soothed them. He was giving them soft kisses when John McBain kicked the door open.

Todd looked up to see John and Marty standing in the doorway. "Don't come any closer!" Victor Pete threatened as he withdrew the straight-razor. For the first time ever, John caught a glimpse of the evil entity that had committed all the murders. Knowing that Todd hadn't lied, John didn't know what to make of the strange situation.

"Todd, are you and the babies alright?" Marty called out to him.

"We're fine," Todd responded. "Just stay back, Marty. Let Victor write."

The birds had pecked huge holes in the wall directly behind Todd. As he cradled the twins in his arms, the birds decended, their screeches loud and fearsome. Victor Pete looked up from the page he'd been writing, seeing the birds coming right at him. Todd stayed low to the floor, holding the twins and shielding them with the strength of his body.

The small birds attacked Victor Pete, consuming him piece by piece as he screamed in agony. They carried his remains away, disappearing into the moonlit night. Marty and John watched as they became nothing but a small, dark cloud. Eventually there was no sign they had been there at all, except the mutilated walls of what had once been the attic room. Todd's writing studio had been demolished, but at least Todd, Marty and the twins were safe.

"Todd!" Marty gasped as she ran over to him and he took her in his arms.

"Are you okay, baby? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Todd asked her fearfully.

"This time he didn't," she told him as she stared into his eyes. "It would seem you spent time in prison for a rape you did not commit."

"You mean he...?"

"Yes, he was the one who raped me. It wasn't you," Marty answered tearfully.

"Is it over now?" John spoke up. "Is - whatever that was- gone?"

"Yes, he's gone forever," Todd replied. "He never should have been."

Marty reached for the little twins, kissing them over and over as she thanked God they were both safe. "Let's go home," Marty said to Todd. "We're going to be so happy now. We no longer have that dark cloud hanging over us."

"You're right, Marty. That dark cloud just carried my dark-half away."

THE END


End file.
